All I Want for Christmas is You
by azulop
Summary: Ty Cece story. CeCe doesn't expect what happens on this Friday morning and Rocky doesn't like it ,going to a spiral on of unfortunate events for CeCe how will they fix it? rated T because there is some kissing in it.
1. The End Of a friend

CeCe's POV:

I rub my eyes I stretch up spreading my little arms out it's Friday, so since it's almost time for the holidays we have this month off (or maybe because we could barley get to school because all of the snow.) I call Rocky

Me: Hey Rocky what's up can I come over?

Rocky:Yeah I 'll be over there in a little bit Ty will open the door for you and _better_ keep you company 'till I get over there.

Me: Ok see ya later sista.

I put my warm clothing on thermal under,long sleeve over,tights under, jeans above,boots and a big heavy jacket. I go into the elevator and press 8 and go up to her floor, I feel sensation in my body tingling with excitement for some odd reason ,maybe because I am going to see Rocky, or cause I just woke up something like that. _**KNOCK KNOCK **_ on Rocky's door it takes a while , but then Ty goes up to the door his face goes into shock like I slapped him in the face after a long wait of silence I say "Can I come in?" I ask, "Uhh Yeah come right in CeCe." I walk in and that was the biggest mistake or miracle or whatever that changed my life forever, walking through Rocky's door.

He grabs my hand gesturing me onto the couch even when I sit down he doesn't let go , but I don't let go either like I expect something or something like that but I feel like I need something more than something like I need a person but the tingling and excitement doesn't go away. "This is the way you keep people company?" I question , "Oh sorry" he says his face gets glum,now that I feel bad I say "It's okay, it's cold anyways" so he continues to hold my hand. "You have very pretty eyes"he says with a smile on his face "Thanks Ty" I say "CeCe I love you" Ty says he pulls me in to kiss me I don't pull away when his lips touch mine it feels like I was kissing sunshine. Now I know why I was excited it wasn't because I was going to see Rocky or because I woke up before 10 it's because I was going to see Ty I acted I refused to pick that option ,but I refused to like Ty why maybe because he was my BFFLs bother,or the thought of it is just gross but I go along with the kissing and wait until someone lets go but if takes to long I am going to let go. "Ty" I begin "why all of a sudden we're doing this I mean I like you or love or I don't know but can I process this in,I mean whats Rocky going to do-" he cuts me off "CeCe I know you and Rocky are BFFs ,but if Rocky really is your best friend she will accept us" he says he pulls his lips on to mine again, and I think about what he said and he's right and I know she'll accept us because she really is my bff and I have lots of time to thing about it so I just enjoy his lips. "_This is the way to keep people company"_ I think except old people that just would be..gross someone walks through the door I jerk looking who it is. Rocky.


	2. The Nightmare 15 days before Christmas

**CeCe's P.O.V:**

Well my morning came to a bust or a the best morning of my life, my undefined lover finally confessed now I have to explain this to my BFF this will be so hard but I will try my best now back to reality. "Rocky" I whimper , "CeCe why are you kissing my bother?" she's in my face now giving me the most revolting look "Rocky, it happened so fast I was thinking about how you were going to react ,then Ty gave me some really good advice-" "Now your taking advice do you know how stupid he is he's kissing you" she says furiously. She's never the one to cut you off so I know she's mad ,but now I'm mad in her face "He's not stupid for kissing me and he's not stupid period" I say "Well obviously he doesn't have a taste in smart people,because what I mean is that your not date-able!' she yelled. I look over at Ty he looks speechless like he doesn't know what to do I don't blame him though I wouldn't either. I'm in tears now crying I feel weak but I need to talk to her so she could understand "Rocky I know your mad and I know you don't have control over what your saying ,but I love Ty and if your really my best friend you'll accept me and Ty" I say Ty comes over and wraps his arms around me and kisses me on top of my head. She fiddle's with her fingers until she comes to an conclusion "Well CeCe accept this GET OUT OF MY HOUSE" she takes my arm and pulls me out of the door and slams it in my face I can hear Ty and Rocky arguing but I don't feel like barging in and cause more drama so I go up to my apartment. I lay on my my bed and wipe my mascara off my phone ring it's a text from Ty:

Ty: Hey i'm sorry wat happened rocky can be...a brat

Me:It's ok I understand she is mad but she'll process it and accept it

…...

Ty: ok um I am confused are we going out or what?

Me: Well duh we practically made out so yeah

Ty: :) happy meet me at the cafe'

Me:Okay :) be there in a sec

I can feel a smile spread across my face I run out of my room put on my huge jacket open the front door and go to the lobby I go outside and find him waiting for me he looks good. I shiver "T-T-T-T-Y-Y-Y" I run to hug him and don't let go ONE: he's heating me up TWO: it feels good knowing that Rocky actually let him leave the house because she knew he was gonna meet me. "So she let you leave?" I ask I have to look up for eye contact because hes taller than me, "Yeah surprisingly but she won't talk to me she said I betrayed her" he says "but the good thing is I could see you"he leans in to kiss me but I put my hand in front of his lips, he looks at me bewildered so I say "Not right now lots of things are going on I need to talk to Rocky right now" I bark. "Not a good idea" he says behind me ,but I continue to march up the stairs I press the button 8 and knock on her door.

**Rocky's POV:**

I hear the knock on my door I feel like slapping Ty I go answer it and I see it's CeCe and Ty I grit my teeth "What do _you want" _I say in the most brattiest tone possible, she sighs "Rocky I'm sorry ,but I'm in _love with your brother_ and you **need** to accept it" she says with pity. "Don't tell me what to do" I tell her with anger I feel like I'm overheating like a lap-top and I feel like I am about to explode "Rocky just listen why are you acting like this!" she yells. I don't know why I did this I was just way to furious I lift my arm and slap her as hard as I can across her face 'ROCKY WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM" Ty yells "Cece go" Ty says she has her hand cupped around her face she runs to the stairs she doesn't even use the elevator which is odd because she is the most laziest person I know. Ty gives me an evil look that makes me want to cripple to the floor because the last thing I intended to do was have my brother disappointed in me "Rochelle" he finally says "why don't you just accept us" he goes up to his room slamming the door leaving myself here to pity myself ,but I'm not five it won't work. When I'm sitting down I don't notice something Ty's cellphone and an evil idea comes to my mind. I am going to text CeCe with Ty's cellphone breaking up with her.


	3. Suprise! Suprise! I'm Out of the Closet!

**Rocky's POV: (BTW it's Friday Night)**

I reach for Ty's phone, I hesitate I think it over _"should I he'll hate me forever if I do, but if I do everything will go back to normal" _ I feel like the my mini devil is on my shoulder the one you always see in the "TRU MOO" commercial. I'm still thinking then here comes the angel in me "_No it won't be back to normal your brother will hate you if he finds out ,and how will CeCe react" _I put Ty's phone down and sigh "I hate this" I say. I feel weird I did some wrong things well to think of this was the really only mean thing I ever did. I go in my room change into my pajamas and brush my teeth and go to bed tomorrows "Shake it Up Chicago" I don't know how I am going to face CeCe shes my dancing partner. ROLL THE DICE plays on my alarm clock I press the off button and put on my slacks because I change at Shake it Up I run out the door because I don't want to be late. I get into a cab and go the place is halfway empty Gary who is probably in his dressing room putting on his man makeup,Tinka and Gunther no way I rather watch Ty and CeCe make-out than hang out with them finally CeCe comes through the door I frown and smile at the same time. I look at her not giving her a mean look even though I can't see myself I know I'm not giving a nice look either, she looks at me she walks over.

**CeCe's P.O.V. **

I don't even know why I walk over there but you know...the feeling when you'll do anything to get a friend back, well this is how I feel. "Rocky can we be friends" I say "I miss you so much" she grabs my hand and pulls me into the girls bathroom which no one is in there because it's early. "CeCe it's hard to tell you why I'm so uncomfortable when you kiss my brother" she whimpers "we're best friends you can tell me anything" I say "WELL I CAN'T TELL YOU THIS" she yells. I am getting frustrated now " ROCKY YOU CAN TELL ME ANYTHING DO ANYTHING AND YOU WOULD STILL BE MY BESTEST FRIEND!" I yell. She pulls me in and kisses me. "I Love You" she said.


	4. I'M BACK AND RUNNING

**SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPLOADED IN AWHILE I WILL START WRITING CHAPTERS AGAIN.**


End file.
